Shadamy: Many Sonics
by MajinShadowGerbil
Summary: After Sonics hurtful dismisle of amys feelings, Shadow is left to pick up the peices, but it soon becomes clear that everything isn't so straight forward...
1. Amy and Shadow

_Chapter 1: Amy and Shadow_

Just off the outskirts of station square stood a vast forest. The forest stretched for miles before finally coming to a clearing, the clearing itself was pretty big, it stretched out as far the eye could see. Standing at the edge of the clearing stood a familiar black hedgehog.

Shadow stood with his back against a tree, his mind in deep thought, when he heard a whimper. The ebony hedgehog opened a single eye and looked back at the clearing.

"Hm?" Shadow saw the colour of pink against the green scenery and in seconds his heart began to race. It was Amy Rose the only person he had ever felt true emotion for, well except for Maria.

*sniff* Amy continued to walk slowly, Shadow couldn't tell from this distance but she appeared to be limping.

"Sonic...how could you..." Amy mumbled

`What is she doing all the way out here? ` Shadow thought, he had caught up with her.

"..." Amy was silent. Shadow was certain that she was limping now.

"Are you crying?" Shadow asked, quite surprised at the amount of worry in his tone.

"Uh?"

"Something wrong?"

"Shadow?..." Amy turned around, and then she fainted. Shadow immediately caught her; the black hedgehog looked her up and down. She had a few cuts and bruises and her ankle was sprained, most likely gained from running through the forest. Shadow felt Amy's head, she had a fever. "What the hell's happened?" Shadow asked himself before tacking out a chaos emerald and disappearing in a flash of green light.

Amy sat up, she was no longer in the cold and wet forest, she was in her bedroom. The bright colours of pink walls did not match her mood at all. Shadow was staring out of the window, he wanted to know what happened but he wasn't sure if he should ask.

"Shadow"

The ebony hedgehog quickly snapped himself out of his deep thought, and turned to Amy.

"You had a few cuts and bruises, but u should be fine in a couple of days" Shadow said

Amy tried to stand up, but she fell over. Once again shadow caught her.

"Your ankles sprained, your going to have to take it easy, rose" Shadow said gently, it took the black hedgehog a few seconds to realise that they where face to face. His cheeks where now burning red with embracement, as where Amy's.

Amy stared into his burning crimson eyes, there was so much emotion that she had never seen before in his eyes, it made her feel so warm and welcome and loved. Shadow stared into her beautiful glowing emerald eyes, he wanted her so much but she spent too much time running around after that blue idiot too notice.

`Why do I want too kiss him` Amy thought as she closed the gap between there lips. Shadows heart was beating so fast he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, Shadow boldly closed the distance between the two and claimed Amy's lips in a light, sweet kiss. Amy immediately pulled away.

"I'm so sorry shadow, I don't no what came over me..."

Shadow wasn't even paying attention; he was still a little stunned.

"I-I don't know what came over me" Shadow finally snapped out of it and turned to face Amy.

"I'm sorry, Shadow"

"Don't be" Shadow said as he pulled Amy closer, Shadow once again bridged the gap between there lips.

Sonic and tails where at tails workshop as usual. Tails had invited Sonic to help him test the tornados new combat and flight Systems, but tails was still preoccupied with the day's earlier events. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask cream out on a date, and she had accepted!

Tails floated most of the way back to his workshop that was until he came across Sonic and Amy.

"I still think you where a little hard on her" Tails mumbled

"Are you still going on about that?" Sonic said as he shoved a chilli dog down his throat "Look, she follows me around like a love sick puppy all the time, I couldn't get through to her that I didn't want a relationship with her, all I did was tell her the truth".

"You could have done it gentler than that Sonic" Tails was wondering what happened to the pink hedgehog after she ran off...


	2. Rooftop Fight

_Chapter 2: Rooftop Fight_

It had been a few hours since Amy and Shadow had shared their kiss. Since then Amy had been asleep, she was curled up on the sofa with her head leaning on shadow soft chest fur. Shadow on the other hand was trying to stop himself from going and snapping Sonics neck.

"How dare he hurt my rose?" Was all that Shadow could think. The Ebony hedgehog picked Amy up and carried her, bridal style, to her bedroom. He laid her down gently and kissed her on her cheek. Shadow took one last look at Amy before leaving the bedroom.

"I'm coming for you! Faker!" And with that shadow disappeared into a flash of Green light.

Amy woke to find herself in her bed again, the pink hedgehog looked around for any sign of Shadow, but there wasn't. `What if he's left me? ` Amy kept thinking, before she heard a knock at the door...

Tails stood proud as he observed his handy work, the tornado mark 2. It had enough fire power to take out the death egg in a single attack. The only problem was that he needed sonic for the test flight, but the kitsune has persuaded Sonic to go and apologise to Amy. Tails was about to call Cream when he saw a flash of green light from outside. Tails looked out of the window, he then ran outside.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Spare me the pleasantries, tails. I'm here for faker" Shadow said bluntly

"Oh, Sonic went to apologise to Amy, they had a little tiff earlier" Tails explained.

"A little tiff! My rose is now in bed with a fever because of their little "tiff". Where is he now?" Shadow shouted.

"I don't know, He's probably already at Amy's house" Tails said unsurely.

"Ok, thanks" The dark hedgehog said before disappearing in a flash of light

"What was that all about?" Tails asked himself before running back into his workshop.

"Hello Amy" Cream said as she entered Amy's hall way.

"Hello Cream" Amy replied as she limped back into the living room.

"what happened to you foot?"

"Oh, it's nothing, so what's been happening with you?" Cream started to blush "Tails asked me out on a date"

"Well it's about time, Tails has had a crush on you for long enough"

"So, any luck with Sonic" Cream asked, trying to steer the conversation

"Who needs sonic, I've got someone better" Amy declared

"What? Really? Who is he?"

"Shadow"

Now Cream was shocked "Why the change of heart, Amy"

"Because Shadow makes me feel loved".

Shadow had been jumping from roof top to roof top for a few hours now, he couldn't find the "fastest thing alive" anywhere. The wind blew through shadows quills as he observed the lower streets. There wasn't much noise, just a few cars going up and down the street.

"Hey Shadow, what you up too?" The ebony hedgehog turned.

"Go away faker, I'm busy looking for...Faker!" Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Whoa take it easy buddy"

"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY!" Shadow leapt forward and planted his fist in Sonics face, Sonic was sent flying before finally hitting the ground.

"What did I do?" Sonic massaged his face

"You hurt rose!" Shadow screamed as he kneed sonic in the stomach.

"R-Rose? I haven't hurt anyone except for Amy"

"Who do you think I mean you idiot" Shadow attempted to punch sonic again, but sonic ducked and thrust his fist in to shadows chest, the black hedgehog dropped to the floor.

"Why do you even care, it's not like you...or do you?"

"My feelings towards Rose are none of your concern" Shadow said as he stood back up. Shadow wanted to beat the hell out of him, but that last punch had knocked the breath out of him.

"Don't ever hurt rose again, or I will kill you" Shadow said before he warped away. Sonic, on the other hand, was in a much worse state.

Amy and Cream where brought out of their conversation when they saw shadow enter the room. Amy immediately ran to him.

"What happened to you?"

"Sonic got a good punch in, but it won't happen next time"...


	3. Shadow vs Sonic

_Chapter 3: Tails Is Worried and Shadow kicks sonics ass_

*knock*

*knock*

"My, my, aren't I popular today" Amy smiled at cream as she went to open the door. She was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Amy, do you mind if I come in?" came the smothered voice of a familiar kitsune.

"Tails? Who are the flowers for?" Amy asked as she led Tails to the living room.

"Oh, there for…"

"Tails!" Cream exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey there Cream! I saw these flowers and thought they looked lonely." Tails smirked. Creams blush grew more evident which only fuelled tails's smirk as they sat down on the sofa.

"So where's Shadow, Amy?" the young kitsune asked as he wrapped his arm around cream.

"Oh, he's upstairs getting a shower…wait, how did u know he'd be here" Amy asked, evidently surprised.

"Well Shadow came around my workshop earlier; he was looking for sonic and didn't look too happy. He kept referring to you as…Rose I think".

Amy's cheeks grew red "yeah, that's his special name for me" she smiled.

"So it's true then, you and shadow are together?" Tails asked, concern released in his voice.

"Yes we are, is that a problem, Tails?" Amy frowned. "No, no, it's just, shadow can be a loose cannon. I'm glad that your both happy, I just don't want to see anybody get hurt…"

"Don't worry tails, nobody will get hurt, and I feel very happy and loved when I'm with shadow" Amy beamed. "Ok, if you're happy, but we need to discuss what we're going to do if shadow and sonic see each other again." At the mention of the blue blurs name, Amy's face dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left my workshop, I saw sonic limping towards the train station, he looked pretty beat up and I'm guessing that has something to do with shadow?"

"Yes, Mr Shadow looked slightly bruised as well" Cream said answering the question for Amy.

"I don't care what state he was in, I couldn't care less" Amy turned her head. "Look, Amy, I understand that the way sonic acted was uncalled for, but what he was trying to say is that he values your friend ship very much but that is all it is, a friendship, one he does not want to lose." The young kitsune tried to reason, but Amy wouldn't have a bar of it.

"Oh I got that message loud and clear, I have a sprained ankle as proof!" The pink hedgehog shouted.

"I'll be right back" Amy bellowed as she stormed off. "That could of gone better" Tails sighed. "At least she didn't attack you with her piko piko hammer" Cream smiled.

_She ran and ran and ran. Nowhere was safe, not since Eggman had released it to the mortal world and now there was no way to stop it. Despite their power, the combined effort of Sonic and Shadow was no match for the entity, and now Amy was the last one left. She felt it coming closer and closer and closer…_

"Nooo!" Amy's eyes snapped open, she was back in her living room.

"Shh, calm down Amy, it was just a bad dream" Amy looked up, she was laid on Shadows chest, his hand slowly working its way around her quills, slowly soothing her back to reality.

"Where did Cream and Tails go?"

"They went on their date a while ago, they said they'd come and see you tomorrow" Shadow answered as he slowly stroked Amy's arm, to which she melted into. Amy Smiled as she rested her head back on shadows chest and closed her eyes, drifting of into a peaceful sleep…

(Emerald Coast)

The blue blur grinned as he lept from robot to robot, smashing each one into a pile of circuits "Your getting slow Eggman, maybe its your old age" sonic mocked. "I am not old! I will crush you into the dirt!" The egg shaped scientist threatend as he pressed random buttons on his control panel.

*Egg-walker engines engaged*

"Huh-" was all Eggman could splurt out before the Egg-walker was blasted into the sky. Sonic looked at his watch "Still early, maybe i should go and see Amy, i haven't seen her since i went on vacation"

(Station Square)

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Oh, i was comfy then" Amy sighed as she pulled herself off the sofa. The moment she opened the door she scowled. "Hi Ames, long time no see" Sonic smirked.

*Smack*

"How dare you! Go away faker before i call for Shadow!" and with that Amy slammed the door. Sonic stood, dumb founded. "She slapped me, calls me faker and threatens to get Shadow? What the hell did i do?"

(Tail's Workshop)

"Tails! Tails!" the young kitsune looked up from his work. "That sounds like Sonic, about time he showed up". Sonic continued to knock for a few moments before Tails open the door.

"Hey buddy, long time no see"

"I only saw you a few days ago sonic" Tails sighed. "Please tell me you're not turning weird as well!" Sonic shouted

"What do you mean?"

"I was just at Amy's and i got threatened, slapped and shouted at for something i haven't even done! I mean I've been on holiday for two weeks, how could i have done something when i was away? And what the hell does Shadow have to do with this?"

"Well Shadow and Amy...there kind of together" Tails said quietly

"WH-what? Hahahaha who'd of thought Shadow would be such a softy. Good for them" Sonic smiled. "I still don't understand what I've done"

"Well. I saw you and Amy about a week ago, you spectacularly blew her off in front of a lot of people and she ran off crying. A day later Shadow turns up here demanding to know where you are. The day after that i went down to Amy's and apparently you and shadow had a fight." Tails explained.

"Nononono, I've been at emerald beach for the last few weeks, apart from that I've smashed a few of Eggman's robots. I haven't seen anybody except knuckles and Rouge." Sonic defended. "But sonic, i saw it..."."Look, just because i don't want to have a relationship with Amy, it doesn't mean i would disregard her feelings like that; she's still one of my closest friends. Come on Tails, we're going back to Amy's..."

(Station Square)

All he could remember was fighting. Fighting for his life, but he didn't see the point, everything was gone, Amy was gone. There was nowhere to hide, no way to fight, no way to win...

Shadow's eyes shot open, he looked around the room. "Just a dream" he sighed. He soon heard shouting.

"Amy! Let me in! I swear i didn't do anything!"

"No! Go away Faker!"

The black hedgehog scowled. "I thought i told that idiot to stay away from Rose!" He mumbled as he swung the covers of the bed.

"Amy!"

"I said go away!"

Sonic looked at Tails "Help me out here buddy"

"Amy, its Tails, Sonics been at Emerald beach for the last few weeks, Knuckles and Rouge where there with him" The kitsune tried to reason.

"Is Knuckles there with you now" Amy asked.

"Well...no, but he'll be here soon"

"Well until he gets here and confirms that then you're not coming in!" The pink hedgehog shouted as she hung out of the window.

"Ames, please! Just let me in i can exp-"

"CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Sonic barely had time to react as the green light dissipated and Shadows fist connected with his face sending him flying in to the house across the street.

"CHAOS-"

"Shadow don't!" Tails shouted as he stood in front of Shadow. "Move out of the way Tails! Or I'll attack you too!"

"Please Shadow, just wait for Knuckles to get here-"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Tails turned around to see Shadow blast sonic back across the street. Sonic groaned as he hauled his battered frame from the ground. "Sh-Shadow I Did-Didn't do anything."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" "Oh come on, gimme a break" Sonic shouted as he felt the heat of the spear come closer...

*Boom*

Sonics eyes snapped open, Shadow lay on the ground, obviously unconscious.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Sonic looked up from Shadow to the red echidna that stood before him.

"Knuckles! You took your time" Sonic laughed as Knuckles helped him up. "Yeah sorry about that"

"Shadow!" Amy ran out of her house to Shadows unconscious form. "What did you just do?" Amy screamed at Knuckles. "I just blasted the spear back at him; he should wake up in a few hours". Sonic watched as Amy struggled to lift shadow up, "Hey, need a hand?" Amy glared at him "This is your fault!" She snapped as she pulled Shadow back into the house.

"What did you do to her?" Knuckles asked as he helped Sonic to the door. "I don't know, I really don't know" Sonic sighed. "I'll fill you in" Tails said as he grabbed Sonics other arm.


	4. Nightmeres and The Ark

**Chapter 5: Nightmeres and The Ark**

(Station square)

"CHAOS PUNIS-"Shadow was silenced as "it" knocked the air out of him.

"This is the ultimate life form? Ludicrous!" It roared as it throw Shadow across the room. Shadow Groaned as he pulled himself from the ground.

"Why? Why do you continue to fight knowing you can't win? Because of your pride, or is it because of your arrogance? " Shadow smirked. "I doubt a creature like you could understand, I fight not to protect myself but to protect the one I love".

"Oh, you mean the pink hedgehog don't you?" He said darkly as he raised his hand. "Do you see this hand? This hand ripped through her skin, tore through her flesh and yanked out her heart"

"LIES!" Shadow roared as he launched himself towards the demon, who simple planted his fist in Shadows face. "There not lies, I can prove it" the dark figure laughed as he placed his hand on the ebony hedgehogs head. Shadow felt a rush of memories enter his head, Amy's face twisted in fear, he could see blood start to pour out of her chest. He couldn't take it.

"NO! AMY!" Shadow shook his head, hoping to remove the memories but to no avail. He could feel the sadistic, twisted amusement the dark figure before him felt as he drew closer to Amy's heart…

"AMY!"

"I'm here Shadow." The dark hedgehog snapped his head around; Amy was sat on the bed next to him, smiling. Shadow grabbed hold of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't ever go anywhere unless I'm with you, please promise you won't!"

"I-I Promise, b-but Shadow, I can't breathe…"

(Amy's living room)

"I don't know what that dream was about, but I've never seen Shadow so scared" Amy mumbled as she sat down on the sofa. "Is he ok?" Tails asked, his voice laden with concern.

"Yeah, he'll be down in a minuet…"

"That must have been a pretty powerful blast to take Shadow out" Sonic chuckled. He looked over at Amy; she was just sitting there staring at her lap.

"Ames, I swear that wasn't me who said those things to you"

"Who did then? How come an exact duplicate of you would come and say those things to me?"

"I don't know Amy, you have been and always will be one of my closest friends, and do you really think I would be that heartless and cruel? You still consider me your friend don't you?" Amy raised her head and stared into his eyes. He was being sincere. "Of course I do" She smiled.

"Besides, you have Shadow now"

"And she always will" Amy looked over at the door way to see Shadow Stumble into the room. She ran to him. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again Shadow the hedgehog, do you hear me!" Amy shouted as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to scare you..."

Sonic stood. "We cool Shadow?"

"For now faker. I will finish you next time" Shadow smirked.

"I look forward to it" Sonic smirked back.

"Guys, you might want to see this" Everybody turned their heads towards Tails, who was flicking through the news channels.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked as he sat down next to the kitsune.

"Just watch…"

Sonic stared in sheer disbelief as pictures of himself committing various crimes where plastered all over the evening news.

"Oh come on! Give me a break!" Sonic shouted at the television. "I didn't do that! Or that!"

Tails grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. "Relax Sonic; we all know you're innocent. Besides most of those images on there are blurred, they could easily be fakes."

"Wouldn't they know the difference between real photos and fake photos?" Knuckles asked as he strolled up to the sofa.

"Depends how good it was," Tails rebutted.

"Tails, would you mind meeting cream? It's just we were supposed to be going out later and she doesn't know what's happened". Amy asked the young kitsune as she sat down next to shadow on the sofa.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," Tails stated as he dashed out of the room. 'One down, two to go' Amy thought as she glanced at sonic and knuckles. "Guys?" they both looked up. "Would you mind going and making some sandwiches for when cream and tails get back?" Amy asked politely.

"Sure, it gives me another opportunity to prove how much better I am at something than knuckles," Sonic chuckled as he sped out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles bellowed as he chased after the blue blur.

Amy sighed, it had been a long day and she was getting tired. All she wanted was a few minutes with Shadow. Her hand rose to shadows cheek, she had the full intension of kissing him. But his cheek was wet. Her eyes gazed up at his, he was crying.

"What is it Shadow? You can tell me," The pink hedgehog said as she grabbed his hand. Shadow took a shaky breath and squeezed her hand. "Th-That nightmare I had, Y-You were di-"The ebony hedgehog had to swallow the lump in his throat "-Dyeing, I couldn't stop it from happening. I can see your blood all over my hands. I tried but I couldn't…"

For Amy this was heart-breaking, she had never seen Shadow break down like this before. "It's okay Shadow, it was just a dream" Amy tried to reassure him, but he just sat there, silent. After a few moments he spoke up, "Amy, would you mind if I took us somewhere?" Amy looked at him quizzically but agreed. "Sure." The dark hedgehog pulled out his chaos emerald and grabbed Amy's hand, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Cream looked over at the clock that hovered over her table, twenty minutes she had been sat here waiting for Amy. "Maybe I should go and make sure everything's alright" Cream mumbled to herself as she left her money on the counter and made for the exit.

Tails welcomed the warmth of the café as he closed the door. He turned to look for his girlfriend, this did not take long however as she crashed into him.

"Hey there cream, I was just looking for you," The young kitsune smiled as he helped her up from the floor. "I'm so sorry Tails, I tried to stop but I couldn't"

"No worries, let's just have a coffee" Tails said as he took creams hand and led her to a table. "Oh I see, is Shadow alright?" Tails had filled Cream in on the details. "Well when I left I noticed tears on Shadows cheeks but I don't know if anybody else noticed. It must have been a pretty bad experience to break down in front of other people," Tails replied. "Can I ask you a question?" Cream looked up from her coffee "sure." She said sweetly.

"Do you think Shadow and Amy have fallen in love too fast? I mean it's been less than a week" Cream looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not really Tails, I've noticed the way she acts when he's been around before and the way her eyes light up. In her heart it's always been Shadow, it just took him to make her realise that," Cream stated as she took a drink from her coffee.

Amy tried to gain her balance as the green light disapated, she had never really gotten use to teleportation of any kind. Her eyes scanned the dark room, "Shadow, where are we?"

"Hold on," his comforting voice cut through the darkness. "Here we go, close your eyes." The ground shook for a moment before light filled the room.

"Ok, open them." Amy slowley opened her eyes. The earth spun slowley through space beneath her feet, the colourful exspance of space lineing her eyes.

"Space coloney ark!" Amy gasped.

"The Ark" Shadow confirmed as he stared at the breath-takeing view...


	5. Yami no Mefiresu

**Flower Top Cafe**

The unforgiving coldness of the mid-night air greeted the young kitsune as he exited the old cafe, his girlfriend close behind. The young couple walked side by side down the street, their hands intertwined, Tails simply couldn't believe his luck. How he had ever ended up in a relationship with such a beautiful girl he would never know.

"Isn't that mister Sonic?" Tails shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at cream.

"Sonic? Where?" The cream coloured rabbit raised her arm and pointed toward the end of the street. It was the shadowy figure of a hedgehog. The hedgehog's head was tilted to one side as he swayed from left to right, his arms hung limp. Glimpses of the creatures dark blue, ruffled fur where caught in the warm glow of the street lamp. Tails squinted his eyes, there certainly was a resemblance to the blue blur, but something didn't feel right about this individual. In an instant the dark hedgehog appeared before them, its turquoise eyes burning with fury.

"Miles Power," it's deep voice boomed. Tails swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Who are you?"

"The good little side kick, always there to offer help to anyone who needs it, blindly following his "hero" into any situation regardless of the danger. But none of thats true is it? Your just a weak, scared and insignificant little waste of a creature. At every turn you let somebody down,"

"That's not true!" Cream shouted at the entity.

"Oh but it is, i can sense your thoughts and feelings, you know its true," Tails watched as the dark creature broke out into horrific laughter. Ignoring the despair he felt, Tails walked toward the hedgehog.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" His insane laughter died down.

"When you cross the ones known as the "blue blur" and "the ultimate life form", tell them that the conscience, mind and will of the Sun god survived, tell them that Yami no Mefiresu has returned!" The dark one through his head back as a cold, ruthless laugh exploded from his lungs. Then he vanished into thin air...

**Space Colony Ark**

"But why? Why bring us back here?"

"Amy, this is where i was created, i suppose you could call it my birthplace. This window...myself and Maria would stand here for hours on end and just stare at the planet below, I still come here to calm my mind and collect my thoughts," Shadow said, a far away look in his eyes. Amy turned her gaze away from the earth to Shadows face.

"I'm sorry Shadow, you must miss her so much."

"You remind me of her..." Shadow whispered, his eyes fixed on the beautiful planet below. Amy cast her gaze to the ground. She couldn't begin to understand how much pain he must feel. All those dreadful experiments, the G.U.N raid 50 years ago, Maria's death and losing all of his memories would have destroyed him if he was any other person. It must be hard for him if She reminded him of Maria, but what did that make her? A substitute?

"Your not her replacement," Shadow said as if he had read her thoughts. "What i feel for you is different, it's more, i don't know how to explain it but what i do know is that i will never let anything bad happen to you."

"Oh Shadow!" Amy squealed as she tackled him into a hug. Shadow returned the gesture, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate frame.

"You never did tell me why you brought us up hear Shadow," The ebony hedgehogs body flinched.

"Shadow?"

"...For a while now, on the rare occasion i require sleep, I've been having these dreams, nightmares. They all involve this...creature, i don't know how to describe it. All i know is that it feels extremely familiar, but i don't recall where from. Recently I've started to feel a distinct energy that doesn't belong to anything we know of and i fear that it is the same entity that appears in my dreams. I can't sense it in the ark so this is the safest place i could think of." Amy pulled away from his loving embrace.

"What about everyone else? If it's dangerous then we can't just leave them there!"

"I don't intend to, but i have to gather everyone alone, i can't take the risk of you being hurt," Shadow said. Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay then, but please keep your self safe, and don't kill Sonic."

"Okay, I'll try not too," Shadow kissed her gently before teleporting back to the planet below.


End file.
